Lara Croft : Les Ruines de Shiva
by Valadilen
Summary: Après avoir découvert que sa mère était toujours vivante (mais à Avalon ce qui est problématique pour entretenir les relations familiales), Lara reprend ses aventures en compagnie d'Alister et Zip. L'histoire prend place entre le volume "Legend" et "Underworld". Le principe et les personnages cités ne m'appartiennent pas. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Les Ruines de Shiva

Lara sauta dans le vide. Elle virevolta dans les airs, se rattrapa à une barre rouillée par l'humidité et le temps et repartie de plus bel. Elle s'agrippa à un rebord puis commença l'ascension pour finalement poser les deux pieds sur une plateforme en pierre bien solide. Ces ruines recouverte de végétation avec pour fond une élégante cascade… Lara Croft adorait son travail.

« Alister, regardes-moi cette beauté ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Heu… Il est partit vomir. Répondit Zip à travers l'oreillette. Tes prouesses ne sont pas à son goût.

-Dommage, il rate quelque chose. Fit Lara en esquissant un sourire.

-Je rate quoi ? Fit la voix mal assurée d'Alister.

-Le paysage, crétin. Répondit à nouveau Zip. Y'a pas grand-chose d'autre pour le moment.

-Ca va venir ! S'exclama joyeusement Lara, anticipant déjà les pièges mortels, les vide intersidérales, les bêtes sauvages, les momies vivantes, les entités vivantes inconnues (expérience dont elle se passerait volontiers toutefois) et autres abominations des temps anciens.

-Je sens que ça va mal finir… gémit Alister.

-Pour qui ? Demanda Lara en tournant les talons vers l'entrée du passage vers le tombeau. Ton estomac ?

-Entre autre. Soupira l'historien. »

L'endroit était sombre et humide. La mousse et les épaisses racines des arbres tropicaux se mêlaient aux pierres des murs effondrés. Lara n'entendait que le bruit de la chute d'eau derrière elle, le chant des oiseaux et de certains insectes. Même le vent dans les arbres ajoutait son grain de sel dans l'ambiance. L'archéologue de l'extrême entendit Alister ce plaindre que l'endroit était effrayant, puis Zip le taquinant sur le sujet. Ces garçons-là étaient vraiment irrécupérables. Mais cela faisaient leurs charmes.

Lara alluma la lampe accroché là l'une des sangles de son sac à dos. Avec le la lumière, c'est encore mieux ! Il ne manquait plus qu'une bestiole potentiellement mortelle lui saute dessus… Ce qui semblait s'arranger… La jeune femme éteignit sa lampe et se faufila contre le mur. Elle sortit un miroir pour voir ce qui se passait dans ce tournant du couloir. Il y avait une salle où, d'après le bruit, de l'eau s'écoulait. Mais ils y avaient aussi des hommes armés. Lara sourit. Ils feront office de bêtes sanguinaires. _N'empêche…_ Pensa-t-elle._ Quelle bande de jolies touristes… Là rien que pour un trésor illusoire_.

Aussi discrète qu'une panthère noire, Lara se faufila jusqu'à l'ouverture du couloir à la salle. Cinq hommes au sol, trois sur la mezzanine en pierre en face… il y avait fort à parier, vu les interactions entre eux, qu'ils y en avaient encore quatre… non, cinq justes au-dessus de Lara. Quel genre d'armes avaient-ils ? Des fusils de combat et un avec un fusil à pompe. Pas mal. Z_ut… des grenades… _Pensa Lara en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre. Les grenade n'étaient pas en soit difficile à contrer. Mais si elle ne parvenait pas à les esquiver, elle allait y laisser des plumes. Bon ! Quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

Lara sauta en avant, se planquant ainsi derrière des caisses de ravitaillement. Ils étaient combiens en tout dans ces ruines. L'archéologue n'aimait pas l'idée d'être devancée. Mais pour le moment, allons-y pour une petite fête. Lara sortit ses deux 9mm de leurs holsters et retira la sécurité comme on retire le papier autour d'un chocolat pour son amant. Alister soupira de découragement, Zip frappa sa tête contre la table de son bureau. Depuis la Bolivie, Lara avait des tendances… sadiques. Relativement exaspérante. Ces types étaient sur son chemin ? Tant pis pour eux ! On fait de la place quand une _lady_ s'invite à la partie !

Les garçons attendirent patiemment que la Lara Croft version Déesse Kali folle de rage finisse son carnage. Il y a des moments où il ne faut simplement pas la contrarier. Même en baissant le volume, les garçons entendaient parfaitement les coups de feu les « Aargh ! » et les « Tuez-la ! ». Mais pour être franc, aucun de ces gorilles en Kevlar ne faisaient le poids face au cinquante-cinq kilo de muscles en short sexy qu'était Lara. Zip imagina un bref moment Lara en robe de marié. Il y parvient, mais curieusement, il avait l'impression que son porte-jarretelles de cérémonie cacherait des armes… Et quel genre d'homme oserait la demander en mariage. Certes, elle avait eu des petits amis d'un soir mais rien de bien sérieux... où bien avec une fin terriblement tragique.

Zip remit le volume du son à la normal quand les bruits se calmèrent.

Lara se recoiffa et soupira de satisfaction. Femme fatal : oui, au sens littérale ! Mais en avait gardé un en vie. Elle posa son pieds sur le sternum du bonhomme et se pencha sur les lui, les bras sur le genou.

« Dites-moi, que faites-vous dans _mes _ruines ? demanda-t-elle.

-Monter la garde. Prononça rapidement le pauvre homme, apeuré.

-Certes. Dit Lara. Je peux voir cela. Il y a eu mieux d'ailleurs. Mais je veux savoir pour qui et pourquoi. Je vous conseille de répondre rapidement car ma patience est très limiter en ce moment.

-Un type… genre fils à papa… barbouilla le mercenaire. James Coal… heu… Il veut une statue… de… heu… un dieu indien heu…

-Shiva, peut-être ?

-Ouai ! Le Dieu Shiva… tout en or ! »

Lara se redressa avant de donner un coup au mercenaire pour qui se « repose » un peu. La statuette de Shiva, le trésor de ces ruines. Toutefois cette relique n'était pas en or. Sa valeur était élevé car on dit que cette pièce d'art ancien était la plus fine et délicate du Proche et Moyen Orient. Et ce James Coal. Lara le connaissait de nom : un nouveau riche américain poursuivit pour viol et vole mais avec l'armée d'avocat à papa pour le couvrir, il n'y avait évidemment jamais de problème pour ce sale gosse. Et le voilà à courir des ruines piégées pour un trésor pour lequel il sera indéniablement déçut ? Seigneur tout puissant ! Mais où va le monde ?!

L'archéologue observa la pièce. La suite des aventures étaient droit devant, sur la mezzanine. Mais qu'allait-elle découvrir derrière ces portes en bois pourries défoncé par la tendresse de ces amateurs ?


	2. Chapter 2: Un rendez-vous galant

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Fit Alister alors que Lara avait les mains sur la barre d'un interrupteur.

-Alister, je n'ai pas le temps d'argumenter avec toi sur l'avenir de ces touristes. Gronda Lara.

-Non, je parle de cette idée de vouloir abaisser un levier qui va mettre en marche un système merveilleusement complexe mais affreusement dangereux de pièges de toute évidence faits pour éloigner les curieux. Répliqua Alister.

-Pourquoi ? Sourit Lara. Cela ajoute du charme, non ?

-Je crois que l'on n'a pas la même définition de « charme ». Ricana Zip. »

Lara sourit de plus bel et abaissa le levier. Il y eut une série de cliquetis et de « bang » et finalement, l'archéologue pu entendre le bruit des lames qui sortent et qui entrent des murs, du sol et du plafond. De l'action comme on les aime, enfin ! Zip et Alister hurlèrent en chœur un « NOOON ! » Quand Lara couru vers les pièges. Fluidité. Elégance. Perfection. Propreté. La qualité Croft, comme toujours. Lara atterrit sur les restes d'une plateforme. Le soleil brillait sur cette immense salle dont le toit c'était depuis longtemps effondré. La végétation et les animaux avaient investi l'espace. Et évidemment, la suite du chemin se trouvait au même niveau que celui de la plateforme de Lara mais sur le mur d'en face.

Quand Lara regarda à qu'elle hauteur elle était du sol, elle entendit des bruits suspects dans son oreillette. Zip la rassura en disant que c'était Alister qui était partit en courant pour aller vomir. Cette expédition n'allait pas être la préférée de l'historien. Lara avait un peu de peine pour lui : cela devait être vraiment ennuyeux d'avoir le vertige alors qu'on ne regarde d'une image sur un écran plat. Lara profita de son absence pour sauter dans le vide et se rattraper à une liane. Elle entendit Zip souffler, comme s'il avait retenu son souffle. Malgré ses airs décontractés, il n'était pas plus rassurer qu'Alister quand Lara faisait quelques folies. Lara se laissa glisser jusqu'au maximum. La liane n'était pas assez longe pour que Lara puisse sauter au sol sans se briser les deux jambes. Alors qu'elle se balançait pour pouvoir atteindre des rebords sur l'une des colonnes, elle entendit de nouveau des bruits étranges dans son oreillette. Elle fut surprise d'entendre son vieux majordome Winston :

«_ My Lady_, dit-il, monsieur Kurtis Trent est au manoir. Vous étiez censé avoir un rendez-vous avec lui ce soir.

-Nom de… ! Jura Lara en s'agrippant du bout des doigts à un rebord. Peux-tu me le passer, s'il-te-plait.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Zip. Nan ! Nan ! Nan ! Je ne veux pas qu'un type louche entre dans _mon_ bureau et utilise _mon _matos que _j'ai_ fabriqué avec _mes_ doigts musclés !

-Zip ! Gronda Lara.

-Merci pour le « louche »… Fit Kurtis au loin avant d'enfiler un casque. Salut Lara !

-Kurtis ! Désolé pour ce soir. Fit Lara en passant de rebords à rebords.

-Tu es où là ? Demanda Kurtis qui devait étudier avec curiosité les images sur l'ordinateur de Zip.

-Quelque part entre New Dehli et le Tehran. Répondit Lara en s'appuyant sur le mur pour faire un saut périlleux (voir même _très_ périlleux) arrière et atterrir au sommet d'une colonne. Je devrais revenir dans deux semaines.

-Un cinéma, ça te va ? demanda Kurtis retenant un fou rire : quelle situation insolite.

-Parfait ! Ils prévoient quels films ?

-On verra bien.

-Et tes blessures ? demandèrent Lara en grimpant sur le rebord de l'ouverture du passage. Tu vas mieux ?

-Ça va. Mais tu me dois un restaurant maintenant. Ricana Kurtis.

-A bon ? S'étonna Lara. A oui… le pari…

-Au final, j'avais raison : tu n'es pas là aujourd'hui.

-Et ça va me poursuivre toute ma vie ?

-Je pense oui. Rit Kurtis.

-Va pour un restaurant. Fit Lara en inspectant le couloir. Mais j'impose mes conditions.

-Qui sont ?

-Tu les connais très bien mon petit sucre d'orge. Répondit Lara avec malice. Tu ne peux pas me refuser ces petits plaisirs.

-Je n'oserais pas. Fit Kurtis avec un grand sourire. A dans deux semaines alors ! »

Kurtis et elle entretenait une relation d'amitié avec certains avantage. Rien de sérieux, c'était surtout pour s'amuser et profiter des atouts du sexe opposé qui était sous la main. Mais ce fut avec un certain regret que Lara entendit Zip prendre la place de Kurtis. L'archéologue ne fit aucuns commentaires sur sa brève conversation avec Trent, malgré l'insistance de Zip. Celui-ci ne manqua pas de tout raconter à Alister quand celui revint frais et disponible de la salle de bain la plus proche. Lara coupa court aux blagues salaces qui commençait à germées dans les têtes de génies qu'étaient ces deux coéquipiers. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être immatures quand ils le voulaient…

Lara fit le vide dans sa tête quand le calme revint à l'autre bout de file. Elle n'avait par décoller de l'ouverture, attendant des conditions de support techniques optimales avant de s'élancer. Le chemin était partiellement inondé. Elle le parcouru sans mal, mais s'attendait au pire. Ce couloir était la dernière étape avant la salle de la statuette il y avait fort à parier que des négociations musclées allaient être nécessaires. Il y avait de nouveau un tournant. Deux portes murées de chaque côté et au fond une grande arche où Lara pouvait voir une imposante statue de Kali. Ce choix de décoration étonna Lara. Pourquoi Kali alors qu'il s'agissait qu'un temple pour Shiva. En tout cas, ce monument était de loin la représentation la plus effrayante que Lara n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'admirer.

Il y avait un secret dans cette salle. Un secret que Lara craignait de réveiller. Mais se soucis était bien loin de l'esprit amateur de James Coal qui gravissait les marche menant à la toute petite statuette sur son socle de pierre.


	3. Chapter 3: Les Flammes de Kali

Lara s'avança discrètement. Les mercenaires faisaient énormément de bruit avec leurs matériels… Et ce James Coal habiller avec une chemise hawaïenne qui tournait autour du socle ou reposait la statuette. Il cherchait les raisons pour laquelle la statuette n'était pas en or massif. Si elle croyait ses jumelles, la statue était faite dans un alliage particulier : impossible à dire dans l'immédiat.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda Zip.

-Des ennuis… Murmura Lara. Cette statue de Kali est louche.

-Pourquoi ?

-Une statue de Kali, déesse de la mort, dans un temple entièrement dédié à Shiva ? Argumenta Lara. Ils étaient peut être marié, mais cette disposition, cette décoration est trop louche pour être inoffensive.

-Un piège ? demanda Alister.

-Peut-être. »

Lara analysa la situation. Une vingtaine de mercenaire, tous au sol. Un large rebord faisait permettait l'accès à trois mur sur quatre, le quatrième étant celui où repose la statue géante de Kali. Ces larges rebords étaient suffisamment profonds pour cacher une femme le comble : ils n'étaient pas garder. Lara profitait que les gardes regardaient ailleurs pour grimper à toute vitesse sur sa nouvelle cachette. Allongée sur le ventre, elle sortit à nouveau ses jumelles. Il y avait un mécanisme, le genre qui inonderait la salle d'essence avant de mettre le feu si la statuette était soulevée de son socle. La corde du grappin de Lara n'était pas assez longue et même si elle l'était, rien ne garantissait que la statuette réponde à l'aimant. Alors comment avoir la statuette sans provoquer le piège tout en évitant qu'on ne lui tire dessus ?

L'archéologue se mit à genoux, bien contre le mur. A ce moment-là, elle remarqua des inscriptions, des dessins sculpter précisément. Lara sourit. _Cela aurait été trop facile si la statuette était au milieu de la salle_. Pensa-t-elle. Elle posa ses mains sur le mur, cherchant un mécanisme quelconque. Il lui fallut quinze bonnes minutes pour trouver. Coal n'avait toujours pas fait la bêtise de prendre la fausse statuette. Quand Lara trouva l'interrupteur pas plus gros qu'un noyau de cerise, elle sursauta quand un énorme bruit gronda dans toute la salle. Les mercenaires se mirent aussitôt en éveille. Dans le bruit et les tremblements cessèrent, Lara crut qu'elle n'avait plus de muscles détendu. Et essayer de se relaxer était non seulement défendu dans la situation actuelle, mais aussi extrêmement douloureux.

« Lara Croft ? S'écria Coal, une arme à la main. Sortez de votre trou, je sais que vous êtes là !

_Pas le choix : plan B_. Pensa Lara avant de se lever pour dominer la pièce de sa hauteur.

-James Coal ? dit-elle. Avec un nom pareil je vous aurais imaginé dans les ressources énergétiques et non la chasse au trésor.

-Je préfère le terme « archéologie ». Rectifia James comme s'il était connaisseur.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Fit Lara avec un beau sourire. Etre un _archéologue_ nécessite de la délicatesse, de la patience… et un désintérêt pour les richesses immédiates. A ce propos, pas trop déçut pour la statuette ? Elle ne correspond pas vraiment à vos attentes, n'est-ce pas ? Cela étant dit, je vous déconseille de la toucher où Kali vous crachera de l'essence sur la tête.

-Ne pas la toucher ? Fit James entre les dents. Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que si vous étiez un archéologue, un vrai, vous auriez remarqué le mécanisme de pression sous la statuette. Vous l'enlever, et l'immense Kali qui nous regarde crache tout son venin sur nous avant d'y mettre le feu par le dispositif d'éclairage que vous avez eu l'amabilité d'allumer. »

Il y eu un moment de réflexion intense où James observa le socle. Il releva les yeux vers Lara et…

« Nom de… Elle est où ?! hurla-t-il. »

Lara courait, sautait, esquivait aussi vite que possible. La véritable statuette dans le sac à dos, Zip et Alister s'étouffaient de rire derrière l'écran de l'ordinateur. De tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis qu'ils étaient à son service, jamais elle n'avait feinté un rival de la sorte. C'était une méthode douce pour se débarrasser d'un rival encombrant.

Alors qu'elle sortait des ruines et retrouva sa Jeep, il y eu un grondement. Rapidement, elle monta sur le toit de sa voiture et activa ses jumelles. Un immense amas de fumée noire sortait du toit délabré de la salle des statues. Cet idiot de fils à papa avait retiré la fausse statuette de Shiva de son socle. Il s'était donc attiré les feux furieux de l'épouse de celui-ci : la terrible Kali. Espérons que Shiva la calme rapidement, où se sera toute la jungle qui y passera, Lara avec.

Au final, le feu fut retenu par le système d'irrigation de l'eau des ruines du temple. Mais la fumée avait attiré l'intention de la presse et cela faisait les gros titres : « FEU DE FORET AVORTER PAR LES RUINES D'UN VIEUX TEMPLE : Shiva, une légende ou un véritable dieu ? ». D'autres journaux déploraient la disparition du fils d'un sénateur américain. Mais devant son miroir, Lara ne prêtait que très peu attention aux nouvelles. Elle avait un autre chat à fouetté.

Winston entra dans la chambre de Lara, annonçant que monsieur Kurtis Trent était arrivé. Lara sourit. Après l'effort, le réconfort.


End file.
